


Penitencia

by Obsscure



Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gift, M/M, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhyung intenta ser bueno pero es difícil si las oportunidades se le obsequian sin pedirlas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penitencia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



> Para Karol que es the b2uty for my b2st. Ella escribió una contraparte [mucho más bonita y feliz](http://darkkaya.livejournal.com/27103.html), tal como deberían ser todos los JunKwang del mundo.

  
Algo debió de ocurrir en su vida anterior, algo lo suficiente cruel y perverso que dejase su alma en penitencia para todas las vidas por venir. Intenta ser buena persona y cumplir con los pequeños detalles que pasan desapercibidos para el resto. Es meticuloso, no bondadoso. Pero Doojoon se ríe mostrando sus pequeños colmillos si se queda despierto organizando el vestuario para el día siguiente. Intenta contar hasta diez y tragarse el mal humor en el dormitorio porque sus dongsaengs le pagan con paciencia y porque Dongwoon, a pesar de su risa descontrolada, parece temerle y empequeñecer si Junhyung lo reprende con sequedad debido al estado en que se encuentran su cobijas. 

Intenta sobre todas las cosas, enfocarse en las secuencias electrónicas de la canción a medio componer esa noche, en los versos que tienen coherencia en su cerebro pero que se pierden a medio camino a su garganta. Es una lucha cada minuto que no parece correr en el reloj y sus ojos terminan desviándose a los relieves que la maldita luz construye casi con afecto sobre el cuerpo de Kikwang. Intenta ser bueno, de verdad que sí, pero Kikwang se lo pone difícil. Kikwang y su sonrisa de niño que encuentra un tesoro en sus ideas y en las del resto. Kikwang que se pasea por el estudio con la camiseta de tirantes y el pelo escurriendo el sudor posterior a la fatigosa sesión de prácticas. 

—¿Puedo esperarte para que vayamos juntos? Hyunseung y Yoseob se fueron hace poco.

Junhyung expulsa el aire y se aprieta el puente de la nariz. ¿Cómo va a irse a casa si la creatividad no fluye, si Kikwang bloquea su sistema de trabajo con su presencia sin darse cuenta que la forma en que lo mira remueve lo más despreciable de un ser humano?

Es un tren de pensamiento imparable, es como ver el choque de sus neuronas sin posibilidad a sobrevivir. No tiene que hacer mucho más que estirar el brazo y tirar a Kikwang sobre la consola, los interruptores clavados a su espalda cuando le arranque la camiseta. No puede ser suave ni cuidadoso porque quiere saciarse de su propio instinto. Es horrible pensar en que las oportunidades se le obsequian sin pedirlas. Tiene que clavarse las uñas en las palmas por su propio bien (y el de Kikwang).

—Mejor te vas. Aún queda mucho por hacer y no voy a hacerte caso si tienes hambre o sueño.

Kikwang se detiene, la sonrisa desvanecida por el tono brusco de la respuesta. Junhyung es malo y lo sabe, es como patear a un cachorro y luego tener ganas de perseguirlo para que te perdone. Lo peor de todo, lo que hace que las esquinas de los ojos le escuezan, es que el cachorro baja la cabeza y se acerca, orejas caídas y postura encorvada como si se arrastrase con sumo cuidado, buscando recuperar la gracia de un dueño que nunca en su vida va a merecerse tal cariño.

—Puedo quedarme afuera, pero es muy tarde y quiero que llegues bien a casa.

Junhyung escucha el ruido violento dentro de su cuerpo. Se le rompe el tórax porque el corazón le explota como una bomba que hacía tic tac desde hacía años y se le agotó el tiempo. La sangre caliente amenaza con derretir los demás músculos del cuerpo mientras Kikwang desvía la mirada con sus labios entreabiertos, la pena que no puede ocultarse con la lámpara incandescente sobre él. Junhyung no sabe cuánto tiempo más puede comprar, si acaso tiene recursos para hacerlo, pero su mano se posa breve sobre la de Kikwang y cierra los ojos.

—¿Por qué no vas por tus cosas y nos largamos de aquí?

Kikwang parpadea y le regala una sonrisa pequeñita, el sudor escurre desde sus sienes hasta el cuello en camino tentadores bajo la camiseta. Junhyung suspira mientras se prepara mentalmente para sobrevivir el camino al dormitorio, la mano de Kikwang tira de él hasta alejarlo de la consola y entonces se pega contra su cuerpo en un abrazo tibio. Es una maldita penitencia, pero tendrá que ser suficiente con su voluntad puesta a prueba para no herir aquello que quiere más que nada.

~▣~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Efecto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935533) by [Nekroland (DarkKaya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/pseuds/Nekroland)




End file.
